


Walk The Line

by Houndsof221b



Category: Logan - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: You had been on the run from Pierce for a while now, only barely managing to escape him a couple of times.He was dangerous, you knew that.But after he had nearly caught you and your best friend, Jake, another time, you also saw something else in him.Something that scared you a lot more.





	1. Chapter 1

This was the sixth house you sought refuge in since it all began.  
You and Jake had been on the run for three months now and there was no end in sight, no help, no asylum - no solution to an impossible problem. 

Mutants were hunted and being killed. There are not many left and those who are still alive were either hiding, or like you, running for their lives. 

You both belonged to the last generation of mutants. After that, mutants were simply not born anymore and no on knew why. 

But that didn't even matter anymore, all you knew was that you were being hunted, that someone was out to end your life, but you wanted to live, wanted to survive. 

Jake, a mutant like you, had been your best friend since childhood. His abilities were a lot cooler and more useful than yours.  
He had the power to heal himself. He could also heal others, but that always took a toll on him, drained him, like he just ran a marathon. He had saved you more times than you could count. 

You powers were simple. You could feel other peoples feelings.  
You could feel if they were happy, sad, frightened, angry. And while that was also somewhat convenient at times, it didn't save lives like Jake's did. 

 

You were both traveling light, you had to, with only the necessary things.  
The house you were now in was more broken down than the previous ones. 

The first three were abandoned and just dirty and dusty and old, with rats as the occasional roommates, but this one had gaping holes in the roof and the floors, the stairs were close to collapsing and you were surprised the house was even still standing at all. 

You were south of the US border, in Mexico, which meant that rain was rare, so the place was at least dry. You didn't fancy getting pneumonia while on the run. 

It was already late when you arrived at your new “home” and it had been a long day, so you both decided to go to sleep, rest a little. You didn't know how long you would be able to stay here before they found you again. 

This house had still some furniture, two musty old couches which were perfect to sleep on. Well, they were anything but perfect, but they beat the floor. You moved them into an L formation, so you were laying head to head, still close to one another in case something happens.

You were tired, exhausted, but you couldn't sleep.  
“Jake?”, you whispered. There was something on your mind that you needed to talk to him about.  
“Yeah?”, he whispered back after a few seconds of silence.  
“How did they find us?”, you asked, your brows were furrowed even though he couldn't see that in the dark.  
There was silence again, but Jake then answered.  
“I don't know. I really don't … I thought we were safe”, he sighed quietly. 

You knew he was telling the truth, you could feel it, could feel that he felt the same way you did.  
Frustrated, angry, tired.  
And that last one wasn't just because neither of you had slept, but you were also both so very tired of running. And it had only been three months.  
The prospect of doing this for the rest of your lives? Unimaginable.  
You had talked about just giving up before, but your sense of survival was still too strong. 

And Jake would also never let you do this.  
He was so kind, so caring. He would rather let himself be killed than to give you up.  
He would rather carry you, than to leave you behind. 

It was always the same troupe that caught up to you, lead by a guy called Pierce.  
You could clearly see he had military background, the way he was holding himself, the way he would bark orders.  
He had a very cocky attitude, but you had caught glimpses of his feelings before and he was clearly not as confident as he let on. 

And one time, that guy had shot you. It went into your abdomen, caused massive internal bleeding and nearly killed you.  
It wouldn't have been too bad, if only Jake could've healed it in time. But you first had to find a new place to hide, at least until they were gone.  
But seeing that the damage was bigger than expected, and Jake had to bring you back from the brink of death, he was also down for three whole days afterwards. 

Afterwards you had told him to never do it again, to never risk his own life to save yours. But you knew that he would do it again if he had to.  
Because he was your best friend and that's what best friend did for each other. And if you could, if you had his powers, you would've done exactly the same. 

 

One week had gone by and so far no incidents, nothing suspicious, but you knew you had to move again in a few days, just to be safe. Just to be sure. 

It was in the middle of the night when you heard a sound.  
Immediately you were wide awake, Jake was right next to you, always keeping close, so you shook his shoulder, placing a finger over your lips to tell him to keep quiet.  
As soon as he woke up and saw that signal, he knew what was going on.

You both got up, you were already fully dressed because you slept in your clothes, always ready.  
You grabbed your things and then you were headed for the door.  
Both of you knew that combat was useless. Neither of you knew how to fight and that it would only get you caught, so again you had to flee. 

Trying to be quiet you sneaked through the house, while also listening to the sound, to try and figure out where it was coming from, so to try and avoid it.  
You were almost at the backdoor, when suddenly you heard a voice.  
“Leaving so soon?”  
A figure appeared out of the shadows and stepped in front of you and you immediately recognized it as Pierce, even in the dim light of the morning twilight that was shining through the broken windows and the cracks in the walls.

But you had no time to think, Jake grabbed your arm and pulled you into the opposite direction, but at the front door was another man.  
For a moment it seemed like you were caught. Like the chase was finally over.  
There was only one more way to go and that was upstairs, so that's what you did.  
First Jake and then you, but before you reached the top of the stairs you felt a hand on your ankle. It pulled you down, making you fall, but you were still trying to claw your way up. Kicking back to shake off the man and with Jake trying to pull you up as well. 

He was about to come down again, to help you fight off the man, when suddenly you heard the breaking and splintering of wood and you fell.  
The stairs had given in under the weight and you didn't just stop on the ground floor, but you fell even deeper into the basement.  
And then there was another sound. A cracking and then there was immense pain. 

The fall had knocked the wind right out of your lungs, your head hurt, your skin felt on fire from all the scratches, but it was all overshadowed by the searing pain in your leg. 

If you didn't know it before, you knew it now.  
This was it. This is the end. 

You didn't have to look down to know that your leg was broken, there was no more running.  
Jake was probably already caught, if not dead. 

You heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs and they stopped in front of you.  
You opened your eyes to look at the man.  
Again it was Pierce and this time it was the first time you really looked at him.  
The blond hair, the tattoo on his throat, the gold necklace, the robotic arm and that ever present smirk on his lips.

“Seems like there ain't gonna be any more running for you”, he said teasingly with that Southern accent that you had already heard a couple of times before.  
“Fuck you”, you hissed through clenched teeth, trying not to move, but everything hurt. You probably broke a few ribs while you fell down as well. 

The pain brought tears into your eyes that were running freely down the side of your face.  
But if you were being honest, it wasn't just the pain, it was also knowing that you were about to die.  
Pierce crouched down next to you.  
“Oh, sweetheart”, he muttered while brushing a strand of hair out of your face and he sounded almost sorry.  
Your mind was too fogged up to actually see what he was feeling at the moment. 

He got up again, crossed the room and then yelled “Bring the boy down” to the man upstairs.  
Relief washed over you, as you registered that that meant Jake was still alive.  
You saw that he was lead down by the other man, but as soon as he saw you he fought to get out of his grip to come over to you.  
Pierce nodded, signaling the man that he could let Jake go. 

Immediately he was by your side, kneeling down next to you.  
He grabbed your face in his hands and looked in your eyes, trying to see if you were alright.  
“Jake”, you only said.  
“Your leg...”, he sounded shocked. You hadn't looked at it yet, too afraid of what you were going to see.  
“It's fine, it doesn't matter anymore. It's over”, you whispered.  
“No, no, no. I have to heal you”, he insisted.  
“Don't...”, you tried to resist but you knew that he was going to do anyway. 

“No, please, do it. I'm sure it's real fascinating to watch”, you then heard Pierce say, who was now next to you once more, looking down.  
“Go get the others, I got this”, he then said to his foot soldier before crouching down once more. 

Jake had moved further down your body so he could now put his hands on your leg.  
And then you could feel warmth spread through your leg and slowly but surely the pain subsided, but it didn't stop there, it went through your whole body and the breathing and moving became easier until there was no more pain.

As soon as he pulled his hands from your leg, you sat up.  
Jake started breathing heavily, sweat was forming on his forehead.  
You moved so you could guide him to lean against the wall, to rest, to breathe.  
His hands were shaking, but you knew that this wasn't too bad, he would be better in a bit, no need to worry. 

“Now that's interesting. Healing her, hurts you”, Pierce spoke up and there was clear fascination in his voice.  
His brows were pulled together and he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.  
“So why do you do it?”, he asked and he seemed genuinely curious. 

Jake seemed to get a bit better so he answered him: “Because she's my best friend and I care about her”  
“Best friend? Or is this more like Romeo and Juliet or Thelma and Louise thing?”, he teased smirking, his gold tooth flashing in the first few streams of sunlight.  
You didn't even notice that it had become day. 

“We're friends, have been since childhood”, Jake explained and you didn't understand why he felt the need to explain himself to him.  
But Pierce didn't seem satisfied with that, so he turned to you.  
“Come on, you tell me. With your little feelings trick, you must know how he really feels about you”  
You knew what he was playing at, that Jake was secretly in love with you, but that wasn't the case. All he felt was familial love.

Instead of answering, you now took a few seconds to check his feelings, you hadn't done it before, too distracted by your own pain or Jake's.  
And what you felt now surprised you.  
You had known before that his cockiness and overconfidence were pretty much all just a front, but you were not expecting to find this emotion in him. And not in this situation.  
He was jealous. He was jealous because Jake cared so much about you. 

It didn't take much to guess, that Pierce didn't have anyone like that in his life. Someone who cared so unconditionally about him. And if you had to take it further you would even go as far as to say that he had never had anyone in his life like that. Not even his parents or siblings if he had any. 

But that wasn't it. That wasn't the only emotion.  
There was also another emotion, hiding in a deep dark corner of his mind.  
Lust. 

Pierce was attracted to you and not only did he try to deny that by projecting his “feelings” onto Jake, but he also tried to suppress it because you were a mutant, the enemy.  
And seeing how Jake treated you, how he was so kind and how you reciprocated that, made him jealous. 

All of that took you only a few seconds to figure out, but you tried to play it off as if you were thinking. 

“He doesn't have any romantic feelings toward me, I swear, it's only friendship”, you then told him honestly, but you also knew that you had to do something. 

You moved away from Jake and got a bit closer to Pierce, who was still crouching next to you.  
You had a plan and now was the only chance to do it and you at least had to try.  
Pierce had sent the other guy away to get the rest, but they were not here yet, which meant that you and Jake were alone with him.

Kneeling in front of him you were now looking him straight in the eye. You had never been so close to him before.  
You hated to say this, but Pierce was a good-looking man and if circumstances were different and if he wasn't out to kill you and your best friend, you would definitely be very attracted to him.

“So what am I going to do with you two now?”, he mused, cocking his head to the side and looking at you.  
“You can take me, but let him go... please”, you said.  
“Oh, baby, that is a tempting offer and I wish I could do that, but...”, he ended the sentence in a sigh, shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  
You moved even closer to him, literally still on your knees. 

You glanced down at his lips, just a little too long for it to be accidental and for him to notice it, and then looked back into his eyes.  
You lowered your voice and tried it again: “Please... take me... only me”

Pierce closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and that was the moment you waited for. A moment of carelessness.  
Quickly – so quickly, you surprised yourself – you picked up part of a wooden plank that came down with you while you fell through the stairs and without hesitation you struck it over Pierce's head as hard as you could.  
Pierce fell to the floor and for a second you checked his feelings. Nothing.  
Good, because that meant he was out cold. 

You then turned around to Jake and quickly helped him on his feet, steadying him as you walked towards the storm door of the basement.  
Jake was slow and you feared that Pierce would regain consciousness before you could get out, but once you were on top of the steps and in the garden you didn't look back.  
For another moment you let your mind wander and felt something.  
Amusement of all things, with a hint of anger. 

You turned your head one last time before were too far away and you saw him. Just standing there at the top of the storm door – and he had raised his robotic hand for a little wave.

But then you were both running, running as fast and as far as you could. 

You knew this wasn't the end.  
If anything, this was only the beginning, because you had just made it personal with Pierce and you knew that you would see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The moving became more frequent after that, you only ever spent two, maybe three, days in a place before moving on and needless to say it was hard.   
Physically and mentally you were both exhausted, especially after that close call a few weeks before. 

Jake didn't even really want to let you out of his sight, scared he would lose you, but sitting on top of each other all the time started to get under your skin.   
You usually went on grocery runs together, but after the last incident, you both figured that it might be safer to go alone, as to not draw too much attention and maybe you were not as easily recognized if you weren't in a pair. 

But you had told him about Pierce and what you saw in his feelings and that got Jake worried. He was worried about what he would do to you if he got you alone, so he was the one who went out to buy stuff.

And while that was fine by you in the beginning, it wasn't fine anymore. You needed a break, you needed some space, even if just for an hour and most of all, you needed to get out of the house. 

Your current location was pretty good, not as run down, but still, staying inside all day and only going outside when you had to move again only to be barricaded once more made you feel sick. 

So the next time you needed to buy things, you convinced Jake to let you go instead.  
He let you go, but not without a lot of arguing before that and making sure you had your phone on you.

The moment you stepped out into the night felt like a blessing.   
The soft breeze filled your lungs with cool, fresh air and for the first time you felt free again, not being confined by four walls anymore.

You went to the closest 24/7 store. It was always safer to go out at night because less people were around, which meant less witnesses.  
And the fact that you were in a small Mexican town, now meant that you were pretty much the only person in that store except for the cashier.

You slowly walked through the isles, taking your time, enjoying being on your own for once.   
You heard the faint sound of the bell above the entrance but you didn't really think twice about it, you were too caught up looking into the freezer, you wanted some ice cream, you didn't have a lot of money, but you just needed that little pleasure. 

“You should try the chocolate one, it's delicious”, a familiar voice suddenly said behind you and that made you drop all your things.   
You would've tried to run, but you were standing in a corner, he would stop you before you could even take two steps.  
So you just turned around and looked at him. 

Pierce was standing there in front of you, alone, with that smile on his face while you must have looked like a deer in the headlights.   
“Oh, come on now, honey, don't look so surprised to see me”

You didn't know what to say. You didn't know what was going on.   
You wanted to ask him what he was doing here, but of course you knew why he was here. Your mind was spinning, you were at your wits end. 

“Are you gonna come with me or do I have to drag you out of this store?”, he then asked you and you thought about putting up a fight, but you couldn't do it in here.   
What if the cashier got in between and got hurt or other people that were in the shop, you couldn't risk it. 

You nodded and slowly started walking.   
He grabbed your upper arm with his robotic hand so you couldn't run and that's how you left the grocery store.

He led you across the parking lot to a car, a big black jeep that you had seen before, he opened the door on the passenger side and motioned you to get in. And you did.   
Quickly he got in on the driver's side, locked the doors and then turned on the engine. 

Your hands were shaking and you were shivering, not because it was cold, but because you were scared.   
You took a few seconds to check his feelings and you were surprised that you couldn't find anger or hostility or anything like that.   
“Where are you taking me?”, you then said, voice quiet. 

“She still speaks”, he then grinned in return.  
You looked at his side profile and couldn't help but notice how perfect his features are and how unfair it is, that a man so cruel was so attractive.   
“Where are you taking me?”, you then asked again, this time your voice was a little stronger.

“You'll see”, he smirked while throwing you a side glance.

Then it was quiet again.   
“I know what you're thinking right now, your little friend is probably worried sick about you and believe me it breaks my damn heart but I'm just taking you up on your offer”, Pierce then spoke up again and what he said hit the nail on the head.   
Because you were worried about Jake and you were worried what he will do if you won't come home that night. He will blame himself for letting you go in the first place and then he will probably do something incredibly stupid like come looking for you.

After a few more minutes (it was a relatively short drive, but it felt like hours) you arrived at a motel.   
Your brows were pulled together in confusion. What were you doing here?  
He opened the doors again and then you both got out.

Pierce went straight to a room, number 67 and unlocked it.   
So this must be his, he must have rented while he was looking for you.   
He led you into the room and turned on the light. It was simple, a little rundown, but luxurious compared to what you were used to the past few months. It only had a bed, a little dresser, a table and two chairs in it. There was also another door which presumably lead into the bathroom. 

“Sit, make yourself comfortable”, he said and still you were confused.   
You had no idea what was going on, why hasn't he killed you already? Why hasn't he delivered you to the others to be experimented on or whatever it was they did to mutants?

“What are you going to do now?”, you asked him, but he didn't reply, he went to the fridge and got out a bottle of beer.   
You started pacing and for a moment he was just watching you with that beer in his hand, taking the occasional sip.  
You couldn't take this anymore, if you were to wait a second longer you'd explode.   
So you turned to Pierce and stop a few feet in front of him, first just glaring and he seemed somewhat amused. You didn't know for sure, you were too upset to dig into his emotions. 

“Why the hell do you not just get it over with?”, you were now seething with rage, it just seemed like he was playing with you, prolonging your death was torture, and you knew that death was the only possible outcome.  
“Just kill me”, you stepped closer to him.   
“And if you're trying to find out where Jake is then you can also just kill me now because I would rather die than tell you where he is”

With each word you got closer to him until only a few inches separated you.  
You were almost taunting him now, trying to get him to do what he hasn't done yet.   
But he was just standing there, leaning against a dresser, beer no longer in his hand, but on the dresser behind him and a smile playing around his lips and that made you even angrier. That he didn't even show a reaction. 

So you did the only thing you had left.   
You raised your head and went in to slap him across the face, but before your hand could connect, your wrist was caught by his robotic one and gripped tight.   
The look of amusement had left his face and now he was glaring at you. His blue eyes dark, his hair stormy.

You had no idea what he was going to do now, but you refused to break eye contact, not giving in. 

You didn't know what happened next, but suddenly his lips were on yours, without warning.   
And it wasn't even the kiss that surprised you most, it was the way that you reacted to it, the way it made your anger somehow disappear and because somehow you found yourself kissing him back.  
After you realized that you pulled back, your eyes were now wide in shock, your hand still in his. 

Thoughts were rushing through your mind, how wrong this was, but how good it felt, how this was a betrayal, but how you were going to die anyway, so why should you even care and in the end, you just settled on not thinking at all.   
To just stop and go with it. 

So without a second thought you just went in and captured his lips again. His beard was scratching and you could feel that smirk in his kiss, because he knew that you had just given in – given up – and he was claiming you.  
He let go of your hand and instead grabbed your hips, pulling your body against his and then wrapped them around you, one hand moving up to tangle into your hair, cradling your neck.

His kiss felt good – too good – to be healthy for you, but you just needed more. He kissed you deep and hungrily and hard.

But then he moved, he pushed you backwards, holding you so you wouldn't stumble and fall, until you hit the wall with a loud thud.   
You were now in between him and the wall, your hands were clutching onto his shirt, pulling him close and hard against you. 

His hand then found their way underneath your shirt, one hot one cold on your naked skin and only now did you realize how touch-starved you were.   
How good his hands felt on you, how even the cold metal left burning marks on your skin wherever they touched you.   
Jake was always there for you and sometimes you cuddled or shared a bed, but this did not settle the primal urge you felt and that was being satiated right now.

Pierce then pushed your shirt up completely and pulled it over your head and in return you started working on the buttons of his black shirt, but this took too long, you needed him and you needed this now and those buttons were in the way, so you just ripped it in one swift motion, making all the buttons pop off, scattering across the floor. 

He released your lips for a split second, only to whisper two words: “Damn, baby”   
And those words went straight down, right between your legs, you felt yourself getting wet and by now you also felt his hard cock in his pants, pressing against your lower belly.   
You let your hands wander over the naked skin of his chest, soft, hot skin over solid muscles. 

Pierce then moved his lips from your mouth to your jaw and then down your neck, tracing his lips over your sensitive skin.   
He moved down even further to the mounds of your breasts, his hand was on your throat and you were sure that he could feel your rapid pulse under his fingers.   
It would be so easy for him to just squeeze now and kill you, but it seemed like that he didn't even have that in mind anymore. 

 

He then went down on his knees and never in your life did you think that you would see him like that.   
Kneeling in front of you, with messy blond hair, his lips pink and plush from your kisses, that smirk that by now was all too familiar, revealing his gold tooth and looking up into your face.   
All while he put his hands onto the waistband of your jeans, achingly slowly opening the button and pulling down the zipper before pulling your pants down. It was too slow for your taste so you helped to struggle out of them, which again only made him grin. 

He didn't immediately take off your panties afterwards. He first started kissing your stomach, his beard tickling and it sent a quick jolt straight to your core.  
You started breathing heavier, you needed him to do something, craving it, but he just kept on teasing you.   
Biting your lip you tried to hold back your whining, as you ran your fingers through his hair, tugging at it. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, he then hooked his fingers under the waistband of your panties and dragged them down achingly slow.   
By now your clit was throbbing and you just needed him inside of you.  
As soon as you had stepped out of your underwear, he buried his face into your core, sucking on your clit, lapping at it and it was almost embarrassing how close you already were to coming. How hot this man made you, how riled up he got you. 

You were so close, that when he pushed two fingers into you, it sent you straight over the edge, without warning.   
Your legs were shaking, threatening to give in, your fingers were pulling on his hair so hard it must have been painful and moans were coming out of your mouth almost involuntarily while your orgasm washed over you.

When you had finally gotten down from your high, he got up from his knees, leaving you empty.   
You were glad that you were leaning against the wall, because you greatly appreciated the support, you closed your eyes for a second while you were trying to catch your breath, but when you heard the metallic clinking of his belt you looked down. 

He had taken off his shirt and now you watched him push down his pants together with his underwear, revealing his hard length to you.  
Then he moved closer to you again, grabbed your thighs and hoisted you up.   
You wrapped you legs around his waist and he had pushed you against the wall once more, both his hands on your upper thighs. His metallic fingers digging into your skin.

He then pushed his rock hard cock into your opening, while kissing you again, swallowing your moans.  
He immediately set a fast, deep and rough rhythm, you had your hands in his hair once more and after he had hit a very sensitive spot inside of you, you more or less instinctively yanked on his hair, pulling his head back, breaking the kiss.

He let out something that sounded a lot like an animalistic growl and then took his metal hand from under your thigh and then first took one wrist and then the other into his hand and pushed them against the wall above your head. 

He was now just looking at you, so close that you could feel his hot and rapid breath on your face and you were sure he could feel yours, breaths mingling.

You wanted to touch him, but you couldn't and at first you tried to struggle out of his iron grip but you soon realized that there was no way out, but then again, you didn't really mind, because it made you focus even more on how he felt inside of you.   
So thick and how he filled you up completely and how wet you were for him.

And that tension inside your body started building up again. With every thrust he hit a spot that only increased that feeling.   
You could feel that the pressure on your wrists and on your thighs became a little harder, that together with his more and more erratic thrusts was a telltale sign that he was close to his own orgasm as well.

It only took a little longer for you and then you felt that hot feeling low in your stomach, you could feel your walls contract around him and all the muscles in your body tighten.  
Profanities fell from your lips and before you knew it, he had joined you in your bliss, filling you up, pumping into you a few more times before he then stilled his movements. 

He let his head fall down to your chest, resting his forehead against your collarbone, his eyes were closed, still panting.   
Then he also released your hands again and you let your hands fall onto his shoulders.   
Resting your head on his, his blonde hair tickling your face. 

You both tried to catch your breath and no one said a word. 

After a few more minutes he let you down again, slowly, carefully.   
And now the uncertainty was back. What was going to happen now? Were you just a way to get himself off before he delivered you to whomever or maybe even killed you himself?

For the first time that night you took the time to check his feelings.   
Of course you found bliss there, satisfaction, and still there was no sign of anger or regret or anything that would give you a hint to what he would do now, and that confused you to no end.

You both got dressed in silence, you went into the bathroom and cleaned yourself up and then, when you came back out, you decided to just ask him the same question as before.   
“What are you going to do now?”  
Pierce sat down on the bed for a few seconds, hunched over, his head hanging down. He then let out a sigh.   
“Now I'm going to take you home”, the then looked up. 

“What? Why?”, you asked, you would've expected anything, but this.  
“I can turn you in, if that's what you want, it would make things hell of a lot easier for me”, he then said with a hint of sarcasm and somehow that southern accent seemed stronger now.  
“No, no, no. I just – I don't understand … You've been tracking us for months and now that you've got me, you're gonna let me go?”, you asked him. You didn't know why you tried to figure out what was going on, you should just take his offer and leave and then run as fast and far as possible, but none of this made sense.  
“Don't make this harder on me than it already is”, he then sighed again.   
“But why?”, you tried to dig deeper.   
“Believe it or not, but I've got a soft spot for you”, he then smiled, but this was not his usual, cocky smirk, this seemed almost pained. Like admitting that (and the whole situation itself) was the hardest thing he's ever done. 

“So you wanna go home now?”, he wanted to know and of course the answer was yes. 

Without speaking you then went to his car again and he started driving. 

You were looking everywhere but at him and when your gaze fell down to your hands you saw that faint bruises were already forming on your wrists.   
You knew you had to hide those from Jake or otherwise he would be asking questions. 

You expected to have to give him directions to where you lived and you even thought about steering him wrong so he wouldn't know where you actually lived. Still not quite trusting him.   
But when the car then came to a stop you were shocked to see that he had parked in front of your current living location.  
That meant that he had known where you lived, but he hadn't told anyone. 

You then looked at him and he just gave you a quick nod, nothing more, nothing less, and then you got out of the car. But before you closed the door you heard his voice again: “Wait”, he only said.   
He shoved his hands into his pocket and pulled out your phone. It must have fallen out of your pocket when you were taking off your pants.  
You took it, whispering a quick thanks and then closing the door.   
You watched as he drove away.

You were about to go in when you remembered that you still had to buy groceries, so you quickly went to the store again and then back to your house.   
And when you came in the front door, Jake nearly tackled you to the ground with a hug, groceries getting smushed in between.

“Where the hell have you been?!”, he then asked, clearly upset. He gave you a quick once-over.  
“I'm sorry, Jake … I just lost track of time”, you tried to explain to him quietly, you had already prepared that lie on your way home from the grocery store.   
“Where were you and what were you doing?”, he wanted to know, you knew he wasn't angry he was just scared, he probably thought that you had gotten caught (and that wasn't so wrong).   
“I just needed some space”, you said and that was the truth. “I know I should've called or texted, but I didn't even realize how late it was until I was on my way back”, you then expanded your lie even further.

“You scared the shit out of me”, he then grumbled and you knew that he was being serious. 

You didn't talk much after, you both ate - you were ravenous - and then went to bed. 

Jake was already asleep and snoring, but you were still awake, still thinking about what had happened and how this was all so confusing and messed up.   
But what scared you the most, was that if Pierce showed up again and wanted to repeat this whole thing, you'd say yes. In a heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

A day went by and you moved to your new location, a few towns over. Another old, abandoned house.  
Jake was now very careful again, not letting you out of his sight and it bothered you.   
Soon you felt trapped once more, with an urge to leave.   
But you could never leave him.   
He needed you and you needed him. 

But the days were long and mostly boring and you started to get antsy.

All of that wasn't the worst thing though, the worst thing was, that even now you were still thinking about the encounter with Pierce.   
About what you did, about how he made you feel and about how much you wanted it, even though it was so wrong.

You were just sitting around, reading an old book when your phone suddenly started to vibrate.   
“What the...”, you mumbled. Jake was here and no one else had the number to this phone, so who would be texting you?  
You reached into your back pocket and fished out your phone.   
There was one text.   
The weirdest thing, however, was that it wasn't just a random number. The number was apparently saved to your phone because there was a name. Well, not really a name, but a letter. A single 'D'. 

You opened the message and you immediately knew who the message was from. You still didn't know what the D really stood for, but you knew who it was. 

Meet me again?

If you had any doubts before, about who this message was from, you were now absolutely certain.  
Pierce. D. Pierce.   
For a moment you wondered how he even got your number and his into your phone, but then you remembered that he had handed you your phone after you got out of his car, which meant he had it since you had disappeared into the bathroom to clean yourself up, enough time to do what he did. 

You didn't know if you should answer.  
Those three words... enough to get your heart racing. 

Yes!, you wanted to text, but there was doubt in your mind. Doubt if you should be really doing this.  
Your fingers hovered over the buttons.  
Unsure what to type. 

You knew that he had probably followed you to your new place.   
So what if you were to say no? Would he hunt you down again?  
No, he wouldn't. He already had his chance. And somehow you knew that he wouldn't do that.   
But you didn't even want to type no. 

Looking over at Jake to see if he had noticed anything, but he was only looking down on his book, engrossed in it.

You took one deep breath.   
When and where?, you typed out and then, after only a split second of hesitation, you pressed sent.  
It didn't even take a minute before your phone was buzzing again. 

Meet me at that little shop down the road. In one hour?

So he did know where you were. You didn't know what to think of that.   
You looked at the time, it was nearly 8.30pm. 

OK. One hour.

You only texted back. Now you only had to find a way to get out of this house. 

Thinking about how you could get out of this house without making him suspect anything was hard.   
You couldn't tell him just yet that you were leaving and then wait an hour or otherwise he'd know something was up.   
So you had to wait, you waited for nearly 40 minutes (which felt so much longer). 

“Jake?”, you asked him, getting his attention.  
He looked up from his book with raised eyebrows.   
“Yeah?”, he answered.   
“I need to get out of this house. I'm gonna go out for a bit, okay?”, you said, but his raised eyebrows immediately became furrowed. 

“No, you're not. What if something happens? You can't just stroll around in the streets”, he said and you knew it was well intended, but you really didn't want to hear any of that right now.   
“Jake, seriously, if I have to be locked up any longer in random houses I'm gonna go mad”  
“Yeah, but that's better than getting caught!”, I knew what he meant and I knew that he was only worried, but it also made me a little angry.   
“What's the difference if I'm locked up in here or at Transigen? Hint: there's none”, you explained. 

Jake sighed.   
“We've been over this before! What is going on with you?”, Jake asked and your heart skipped a beat. Did he know something?  
“I know, and they are still the same reasons. I can't be in here any longer. I need to go out and breathe in air that doesn't have dust in it. I want to see the full night sky and not just through holes in the roof! You might be okay with this whole 'on the run' thing, but I'm not. Not anymore”, you took a quick break, breathing in and out.   
“And no, that doesn't mean that I will let myself get caught. It just means that living like this is no life either. Just let me go out for a few hours”  
You didn't really have to ask him permission, but that's just how it was with you two. He asked you and you asked him. 

There were a few seconds of silence between you two before Jake spoke up.   
“Fine, okay, I guess you're right in some way, it's just that I worry about you”, he admitted and you knew he was sincere.   
“I know, Jake”, you nodded, a gentle smile on your lips.   
“Go then”, he said before looking back down to the book in his lap.   
You knew he still was anything but okay with this, but he played it off well enough.

You grabbed your phone and then got up.   
It was warm outside even though the sun was already setting, so you didn't need a jacket, or anything else, really.   
You stepped out the front door and checked the time once more, it has been 45 minutes since the text.   
You knew you'd be early but you didn't really care, and if you were being honest, you couldn't even wait any longer. 

It took nearly another 10 minutes (longer than expected) for you to get to that little shop that Pierce presumably meant.   
You were then standing there, five minutes early, waiting for him. Anxious.   
There was obviously no certainty that this wasn't a trap, but you – for some reason – decided to trust him. 

You looked at your phone again, checking the time and now it was exactly an hour since he texted you and when you looked back up you saw a familiar big black car drive up to where you were standing. 

The tinted windows were rolled down so you could immediately see that it was in fact Pierce when the car had stopped.   
He only motioned his head to signal you to get in. And you did. 

Sitting next to him again felt strange, like something that wasn't supposed to happen again but here you were.   
You put your seat belt on and then car started to move.   
“So your little friend actually let you leave?”, he asked, no hello, no how are you, that familiar southern accent in his voice.  
“He didn't let me do anything. I am my own person and I can do what I want”, you only replied and it probably sounded harsher than you had intended.   
He nodded and then there was silence again. 

“D, huh? What does it stand for? Dick? Douche? Dumbass?”, you didn't know how he would react to your joke but when you saw the corners of his lips turn up into a smile, revealing his gold tooth, you knew that he wasn't offended or mad.   
“Close, but it actually stands for Donald”, he answered with the air of a laugh in his voice.   
“Donald?”, you asked with a little laugh.   
He only gave you a side-eye on that one, but still he didn't seem angry and a quick search into his emotions also revealed that. 

You were surprised that this was surprisingly easy. You thought that there would be tension, but somehow it was just so … easy. Even the silence wasn't uncomfortable. 

You didn't know where you were going, but you presumed another motel and you knew the only close one was outside of town.   
And you soon realized that this was exactly where he took you.

The rest of the ride was quiet until you saw the sign of the motel in the distance.   
“You alright?”, he asked and he sounded somewhat concerned. Did he feel like you did? Nervous? Yet determined? You thought about prodding around in his feelings once more, but you decided against it. You wanted this to be real, not calculated. You already knew that he wasn't going to turn you in and if he did – well – then that was your fault and your punishment for trusting and sleeping with the enemy.

“Yeah, I'm fine”, you then replied, an affirmative smile on your lips, to show him that you really meant what you said.   
He stopped in front of another room, 172. And you both got out.   
For some reason your heart started beating faster now, as if it just now realized that you were really doing this.   
He walked ahead and opened the door and you followed him in behind. 

Donald – you finally knew his first name – closed the door gently.  
He set the keys aside and then took off his bomber jacket (which you now only noticed he was wearing, it was way too warm for that).  
You turned around to look at him, you standing in the middle of the room, him still at the door and then you watched him as he approached you.   
Slow, long strides, taking all too long, yet too fast all the same. 

You wanted him, but you were also not prepared.   
You licked your lips, your eyes fixed on him. 

Then he stopped, right in front of you, looking down into your face, studying it as if he was searching for something that would tell him to stop, but there was nothing.   
You were sure of it.   
Inch by inch he moved his lips closer to yours until they were connected once more. 

The kiss was gentle, almost timid, but deep.   
He wrapped his arms around your body, holding you close and instinctively yours found their way around his neck.   
His body was so firm against yours, but somehow still soft and warm. 

For a moment you wondered how this man was able to do such cruel and evil things. But then you immediately pushed that thought out of your head. Not wanting to think about it.

Don then gently moved backwards, pulling you with him, not breaking the kiss, until the bed was behind it and he sat down on the end of it, pulling you on top of him.   
You were now straddling his lap and almost involuntarily you started grinding against him, to soothe that ache between your legs that had been steadily building since you got in that car tonight. 

You could hear him groan into the kiss, but you could also feel the vibration in his chest.   
He had his hands on your hips now, tight grip, and was also slightly moving against you, rhythm matching.  
Your fingers moved into his hair, tugging on it, nails gently scratching over his scalp.

You trailed your hands down his chest and then went to grab the hem of your own shirt and started lifting it up, only breaking the kiss for a second to pull it over your head, before his lips were back on yours.  
His tongue ran over your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, inviting him in, deepening the kiss. 

Meanwhile you started working the buttons of his shirt, you needed to feel his hot skin on yours. 

He helped you do that, taking his hands from your hips and started shrugging it off and throwing it somewhere to the side. 

He then reached around your back and unclasped your bra with the skilled fingers of his robotic hand and then hooked his fingers under the straps and slid it off your shoulders, discarding it like his and your shirt.

Donald's hands were now roaming over your body, calloused rough hand and cold metallic one your smooth, warm skin. Setting your skin on fire.  
He was now the one to break the kiss and he was marveling at your half naked form.   
“Fucking beautiful, baby”, he muttered, before placing a kiss on your neck and then another one on your collarbone and then another one on your breast before he then closed his mouth around your nipple. Swirling his tongue around it, lightly sucking on it and then grazing his teeth over it ever so lightly before releasing it and moving on the other one, giving it the same treatment. 

You let your head fall back, your mouth falling open to release a deep moan while your hands were on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. 

You could feel his hardness right against your core and it drove you mad and there was wetness between your thighs.

It seemed like he knew how you felt because he let go of your breasts and then grabbed your thighs and rolled you around so you were now laying on the bed with him hovering above you.   
He was standing at the edge of the bed, looking down on you, drinking in your appearance, before he reached down and then unbuttoned your jeans and then pulled them down, and your panties were next.   
Your hot swollen and dripping wet pussy exposed to the cool air. 

This time there was no teasing, no prolonging of whatever he had planned.  
He kept his composure but you were sure he wanted this as much as you did. 

You moved further up the bed and watched as he undressed himself until he stood there naked, in all his glory, in front of you.  
Even though you had seen his hard cock before you were still impressed by his length and girth.

He then came crawling up the bed like you were his pray and it seemed almost animalistic, predatory.  
Wild hair, wild eyes, and a dangerous smirk on his lips. 

You spread your legs and he found his way between them.

And for a moment again he just stared at you, on his knees, one hand on his cock, slowly pumping, the other one running through his hair.   
“Are you gonna fuck me or just stare?”, you then asked, voice low, a little teasing.   
He smirked, flashing his gold tooth that looked somehow so good on him.  
“You want me to fuck you hard, baby?”, he asked, his voice was deep and rough and, god, if that alone didn't make you wetter by the second.   
You nodded as an answer to his question.   
“You want me to make you come?”, he drawled.  
Again you only nodded.   
“I can't hear you”, he was now teasing you with his words.   
“Yes, I want you to make me come, I want you to fuck me so hard I can still feel it tomorrow”  
“Alright, baby”, he now said with a grin, clearly satisfied by your confession. 

He then moved his body down on top of yours and started kissing you again, deep and hard and hungrily.   
You could then feel the tip of his cock on your entrance, moving through your folds, gathering up your wetness, before then pushing in. Achingly slow, inch by inch. 

He gave you a few seconds to adjust to his size before then slowly moving out again nearly all the way and then setting a steady but deep and hard rhythm.   
Donald kept on kissing you, swallowing all those tiny moans that wanted to escape your mouth.   
Hands in a firm grip on your hips and yours once more in his hair. 

But his hands didn't stay on your hips for long, because he moved them to wrap his hands around your body and then, once he had gripped you tight with your body against his, he rolled over, so you were on top now. 

Now you were the one in control of the speed and rhythm and depth.   
You sat up and moved up and down his length, your hands were on his chest now to steady yourself and his were wandering over your body, massaging your breasts, pinching your nipples, caressing your skin. 

You were grinding down on him, taking him deep and also stimulating your clit with your movements. You felt that familiar tight knot forming low in your stomach.   
Your nails were digging into his chest, leaving small crescent moon shaped indentations in his skin. 

He looked at you with such intensity, his brows were furrowed and his eyes just fixed on you.   
You felt your walls tighten, not quite there yet for your release but already so close.   
He felt it, too, because now he was also pumping into you from below, even faster and harder and so, so deep. Filling you up so perfectly. 

You leaned down again to kiss him, his beard tickling.   
He thrust a few more times, hitting just the right spot and you reached that peak.   
The orgasm was washing over you in waves, you stilled your movements but Donald was still thrusting, helping you ride it out.   
Nails digging even deeper and you moaned into his mouth, almost whining at the pleasure he gave you. 

And even after your high subsided, he didn't stop. He was relentless.   
You were so sensitive and it was almost violent in how he kept going, but all the same it still felt so good.   
He was after his own release now and that was fine, you wanted him to spill himself inside of you. 

You could feel his muscles tense up under your fingers, feel how his thrusts became erratic, his breathing became more labored.   
“Come inside of me”, you whispered close to his lips, only breaking the kiss to say those words.  
He had gripped your hips once more with his hands and after one last thrust, he stopped, you could feel his cock twitch inside of you and the spurts of cum.   
He moaned and now you were the one to swallow his sounds. 

Donald released your lips.   
“Fuck, you are so perfect, baby”, he said, out of breath, still inside of you.   
You stayed like that for a second, catching your breath, not sure you could move just yet, because your legs felt shaky. So you just laid on top of him.

But after a while you got off and then laid next to him on the bed.   
He turned to look at you and raised his hand to push a strand of hair out of your face and behind your ear.   
His gaze then wandered down your body and rested on your abdomen. 

You knew what he was thinking. 

“Jake healed me”, you said, referring to the gunshot wound he caused.   
“I'm glad he did”, he answered and he sounded sincere.   
“Why? Because otherwise I couldn't have sex with you now?”, you joked a little, but there was also a little truth in it. Why was he glad you didn't die? Was it only for the sex or was there more?  
“Well, yes”, he let out a little chuckle. “But also because that ain't the sorta mark I wanna leave on you”

Before you could ask what he meant with that, he already started placing kisses on your chest and leaving a trail to where he had shot you.   
There was no scar or any indication to where it was, but he knew.   
He started sucking and licking and softly biting at the skin there and you realized that he was marking you with a hickey. 

He came back up and kissed you on the lips once more. 

You broke the kiss with a groan.   
“I should go back”, you said and you both knew that you should both get back.   
“You're right”, he said but still placed another kiss on your lips. 

You kissed him back but only for a second, because you knew you really had to get back.   
Moving away from him you sat at the edge of the bed, feet dangling down.   
“Can I take a shower?”, you turned around to look at him.   
“Sure”, he said and then you got up, collected your clothes and then hopped into the shower. 

You half expected him to join you, but he didn't. But it was probably better that way, you had no idea how long you had been gone and you needed to get back.   
When you came out he was also already fully dressed, as were you.

You went back to his car and he drove you back, but not to your place this time, but the store he had picked you up earlier.   
You were about to get out of the car when he grabbed your arm, you looked at him, not knowing what he wanted. 

For a second it seemed like he was thinking, but then he just placed a kiss on your lips.   
The he let you go and you got out. 

The walk back home was nice, the night air was cool and refreshing, and soothing on your hot skin. 

Now you were certain that this wasn't just a one time or two time thing.   
He would also come back for more and you would comply.   
When he called, you'd come.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake was seemingly relieved to see you safe and sound at home again, but he didn't say anything.   
He knew how you felt and he respected that, even if he was not okay with it.   
And for that you loved Jake, but again, it also made you feel so incredibly guilty. 

If you would tell him what you were up to once you got away from him, he would deem you mad, he wouldn't understand and – hell – you can't blame him, because you didn't even understand it either. 

The only thing you knew for sure, was that you wanted more. You needed more.   
And if anyone had told you that you'd ever be sleeping with the enemy, you would've called them crazy. But here you were. Having had sex twice with him, and even worse, you had loved it.   
No one had ever fucked you like him. No one had ever made you cum like him. 

Just thinking about your encounters made your nether regions tingle, but you tried to ignore it.   
But that didn't work for long, because it seemed like Donald Pierce wanted to make this even harder on you. 

I can't stop thinking about you riding my cock.

That was the first message he sent you later that night.   
You didn't know what to reply, but fuck, you couldn't stop thinking about it either.  
You wanted to repeat all of that, so that's what you told him. 

I need you inside me again.

Simple, but definitely getting the point across.

But not too soon, we don't want your little friend to get suspicious.  
Don't want him to know you're being a very bad girl.

He texted back and you could literally hear his voice in your head, laced with that signature smirk of his.  
You sighed, frustrated. He was playing a game with you.   
He wanted you to want him. And it worked. Because you wanted him like no one else.

We'll be moving again tomorrow, but I'm sure I can show you afterwards what a bad girl I really am when I take that big cock into my mouth and swallow every drop of your cum.

Two can play this game, so you decided to turn the tables on him.   
You felt yourself getting wet just thinking about it. Thinking about him.   
But you had to wait and you had to be patient. You tried taking deep breaths, trying to calm down and trying not to think about him any more. 

One of the downsides of being on the run with someone was the constant company.   
If you had been alone right now, you would've slipped your hand into your panties and touched yourself, thinking about Donald Pierce. Probably reaching orgasm in a matter of a few minutes, because just thinking about him and your previous encounters got you so aroused.

But because that was not the case and Jake was just sitting a few feet away from you, you just had to endure the aching feeling between your thighs.  
And Pierce most likely knew that. 

I can't fucking wait.

That was the last thing he texted that night and you didn't feel like this needed a response. So you just put the phone away and tried not to think about it anymore. 

 

The next day you did like you had told Pierce. You were moving again.   
Jake convinced you to go further inland this time, so you were not that close to the US border.   
You agreed that it was a good plan, but it also meant traveling more, which was always exhausting even when the distances were relatively short. 

Because you always had to be vigilant. Always on the look-out and that always made you so tense.   
The only thing you had to look forward to, was meeting Don again.   
And in your head, you scolded yourself for thinking that.   
You were not supposed to be excited about meeting your enemy. 

And it wasn't that he was just your enemy. He was Jake's, too. He had tried to kill him just as many times as Pierce had tried to kill you.   
So this also felt like betrayal. Like you were betraying Jake. 

But here you were, practically the only thing keeping you going during this long day, was meeting Donald Pierce again.   
And not just meeting him, but having sex with him. 

You knew you should break it off. But you couldn't, not yet at least. Your cravings were not yet satiated. 

Once settled in your new home, you texted Pierce. 

Where are you?

You knew that he must've followed you, so he probably was around, it was only a matter of where exactly he was. 

Around the corner.

He quickly answered you.  
You bit your lip, not knowing how you could approach it so Jake would let you go. 

“I'm going out for fifteen minutes, just checking out the area”, you just told him and before he could even really answer you, you were already out the door. Not wanting to engage in a long discussion once again.

You went around the corner that Pierce must have meant and you could already see his black Jeep standing on the side of the road.  
You walked up to it with with a quick pace and then immediately got in.   
“I don't have much time, I told Jake I'd be back in fifteen minutes”, you quickly let out.   
“Hello to you, too, baby”, he grinned, clearly enjoying how eager you seemed. 

Without another word you leaned over and kissed him hungrily.   
His hands came up to your face, cradling it with his hands while yours trailed down his body, getting to work on his belt buckle. 

Once belt, button and zipper were all open, you reached inside, very pleased to feel that he was already hard for you.   
You slowly started moving your hand up and down his length still inside his boxers, making him moan into your mouth. 

You then released his lips and pushed his pants and underwear so far down that his cock was free.   
Starting to pump him again you looked at him with a wicked smile as his brows started to furrow and a deep moan fell from his lips.   
“I'm gonna be making good on my promise”, you said, before leaning down and slowly circling your tongue around the tip of his rock-hard cock.

Immediately his breath hitched and you loved how his body reacted to your ministrations.   
You let your tongue run up and down his length a couple of times, before closing your lips around the tip, sucking on it just a little bit before releasing him again. Teasing him.

By now Donald had his left hand tangled in your hair, gathered up loosely in a pony tail, while his right hand rested on your back.   
“Fuck, baby, you're gonna kill me if you keep doing that”, he then said and you could hear the strain in his voice.   
You decided to give him what he wanted, slowly taking him into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and then moving up again. 

You kept doing that, taking your hand to work in tandem with your mouth and you loved how moans and groans escaped his mouth every time you took him deep into your mouth.  
You also noticed how his right hand traveled lower on your back, squeezing your ass, metal fingers digging into your flesh, before moving even further and slipping them between your legs. 

You were also now letting out a moan that was obviously muffled by his cock deep in your mouth, but the vibrations of it in your throat added even more pleasure for him.   
Every once in a while you decided to take him as deep as you could, hitting the back of your throat and nearly making you gag, before you pulled him out again.   
“Shit, your mouth feels so good around my cock”, he muttered in that Southern accents that you loved so much.

His robotic hand between your legs, started to run circles over your clothed clit, the slightest touch was enough to make you shiver and moan.  
And by now you could also feel that he was getting closer to his release.  
His hips started to move with you and especially when you were taking him in deep, his hips seemed to buck up more or less involuntarily, pushing in all the way.   
The grip in your hair increasing, while also helping you to move up and down his length.  
His other hand still working on your clit through your jeans, and just because of that, you were already also so close.

“Baby, I'm close”, he then breathed out, barely above a whisper, but loud enough for you to hear.   
You increased your speed a bit and he did the same with his hand and you were also close to your own orgasm, but first you wanted him to finish.   
His breathing became labored, heavy.   
And it only took a few more seconds and you knew he was about to come. You took him in deep once more, the tip hitting the back of your throat, before he spilled his seed and like you had promised him, you swallowed every drop. 

Then it only took a few more movement of his fingers for you to come, too, finally allowing yourself to reach your peak after having kept your promise. It wasn't your most intense orgasm, but you took your pleasure from his.  
You let go of his cock and slowly sat up again. 

You looked at Donald. His head was leaning against the head rest, eyes closed, breathing heavy as he started to tuck himself back in.   
He then opened his eyes and looked at you.   
“You really are one bad and dirty girl”, he smirked, before moving closer to capture your lips into a deep kiss, moving his tongue against yours before you moved back. 

“I have to go”, you whispered before connecting your lips again for another kiss.   
Again you were the one to break the kiss.   
“No you don't. Just come with me”, he then said.   
“What?” You had no idea where this was suddenly coming from. Go with him and what? Abandon your best friend? Run away together in some modern, twisted version of Romeo and Juliet?  
“I could make you feel so good if only you came with me. No more running, no more run-down houses, no more fear”, he more or less explained, but you still didn't know why he was suddenly saying these things. 

But the words itself didn't scare you as much as your reaction to them. You wanted to say yes. You wanted to stop running, you wanted to live in a normal home again and you wanted to stop living in constant fear. However, that wasn't what you feared most. The thing you feared most that you wanted those things with him. Your enemy.   
At what cost, though? Leaving your friend to fend for himself? Leaving your best friend without even saying goodbye, without an explanation?  
No, you couldn't do that. 

“You know I can't do that”, you then slowly whispered, not trying to look into his eyes while you told him that. You didn't want to see his reaction.  
“But you want to”, he whispered back and you heard a hint of amusement in his voice.   
You didn't know what else to tell him, so you just stayed quiet, now looking up at him again.   
He seemed to understand, because he nodded his head, a small smirk on his lips.

Pierce knew what this was when you started.   
You knew that no matter how great the sex might be right now or how much you actually started to enjoy each others company, there was only one possible outcome. Pain.   
There was no happy ending.   
However, you could enjoy this as long as it lasted – and as long as the guilt didn't eat you alive.

And right now you also had no clue how you could ever quit this; quit him.  
It scared you how quickly your feelings of fear changed into something else. How quickly you started to feel a closeness towards him.

You then reached out for his hand, his metal one, and took it into yours.   
He first glanced down at your joined hands, before he then put his human hand on top of yours, squeezing slightly.   
It was a soft gesture. A gentle gesture. And somehow it meant so much more.   
It showed you both that this – somehow – was more than just sex.

“You should go now”, he then brought out, pulling his hands back slowly, and you nodded.   
You pressed your lips against his once more before opening the car door and heading back to your new home. 

You hated how leaving him made you feel. You didn't want to have feelings for him. You didn't want to feel like this. You wished that this could only be sex, but you knew the second you had left him for the first time, that this was going to be more. So much more and so different from anything you had ever experienced before. 

He had his hooks deep inside your flesh and they were about to dig into your heart, too.


	5. Chapter 5

It continued like this.   
Short text messages, then trying to find an excuse to sneak out of the house.   
Sometimes you would just hook up in his car, other times he would bring you to a motel, depending how much time you had and where you were hiding out.

And with him, it was always so surprisingly easy. You grew more comfortable around each other. You could laugh and joke, and sometimes, he was actually also downright gentle and soft. Something you never thought he'd be, although those moments were rare. 

 

However, lying to Jake slowly drove you mad. You saw the way he looked at you whenever you left the house and you could feel how disappointed – and suspicious – he was. And all of that was not good. 

You wished you could only tell him, but that was simply not a possibility.  
There was a knot in the pit of your stomach whenever Jake looked at you.   
It only disappeared when you were with Donald, only then did you feel relaxed and only then did you forget your worries for some time. 

It was one of those nights again, Jake was asleep but you were still awake.  
You had texted Donald that you wanted him, that you wanted to meet up. It took some while before you got a text back, but it wasn't the sort of text you expected. 

Run. 

It only said and you knew what was happening.   
Quickly you got up and moved towards Jake, gripping his shoulders tightly and shaking him awake.  
“Jake! Jake! I think I heard something. We need to leave right now”, you told him and immediately he was wide awake, scrambling to get up. 

While he was getting dressed you quickly gathered all your belongings, shoving them into bags.  
And then you both wasted no time running as fast and far away from this house as you could.  
You turned around once and saw flashes of light coming through the cracks in the facade of the house, which must have stemmed from the flashlights of the Reavers as they looked through the house.  
So they really were still hunting you. If Donald hadn't warned you, they would've caught you this time for sure. 

But you weren't grateful. Not really at least.   
You were angry.   
After all this, he – or his Reavers, it didn't matter – was still hunting you.

Jake and you were good at that whole running thing by now. You quickly found a new place to lay low until you could move further away.   
There was a part of you that wanted to send Pierce a text message, tell him you're safe, tell him how thankful you are for warning you.   
But the other part of you was seething. 

You thought that what you had, whatever it was, would protect you from this. You thought that this would mean that he was no longer after you.   
But it seems like you were wrong. 

It also wasn't just the anger itself. You were also hurt.   
You were hurt because you thought that maybe he had changed. Or that maybe he was not even that evil to begin with.   
And realizing that you were wrong, and realizing how naïve you had been, made you so fucking mad.

You were pacing up and down, fists clenched. Right now you didn't know what to think. Your thoughts were all over the place.   
“Are you okay?”, you heard Jake, but you were too caught up in your own thoughts to answer.   
“Hey”, he tried again to get your attention.   
“Hey!”, Jake tried again, this time stepping in front of you to make you stop pacing and make you listen. You finally looked at him.   
“What's going on?”, he asked, brows furrowed, looking very worried. 

“I'm just... I don't know... I'm just so angry”, you tried to keep it vague, but at least it wasn't a lie.   
“But nothing happened, thanks to you! Luckily you were still awake and heard that something was going on, otherwise they would've gotten us this time”  
The sinking feeling that suddenly appeared in your stomach made you feel sick.   
Jake praising you for something you didn't do. For something that you got by sleeping with the enemy.

Suddenly you felt tears prickling in your eyes, you tried blinking them away, but Jake knew you too well and noticed what was going on.  
He didn't say anything at first and just took you into his arms and that's when you let the tears flow freely.   
“What the hell is going on? You're scaring me”, he then whispered, trying not to upset your further.  
You only shook your head, he wanted to press further, because there clearly was something going on with you that you were not telling him, but right now wasn't the time.

After you had calmed down again you just decided to go to bed.   
You were sure that you wouldn't be able to fall asleep because of all the thoughts in your head, but the exhaustion of running and the pressure pulled you quickly into a deep slumber.

The next morning you were moving again and your feelings were still a mess, but you were able to hold it together. You didn't want to repeat that episode from last night.   
But today Jake seemed different.   
You decided to prod around in his emotions. You didn't like doing it, but you had to to get a clue about what was going on. 

You found anger there. So much anger and betrayal and disappointment.  
What did he know?   
You were unsure if you should ask him about it, but you knew Jake well enough to know that he would confront you if it bothered him that much.   
So after you had settled into your new place, you got another text message. 

You okay? 

That was the first one, but you didn't want to reply right away. 

Meet me?

Again you didn't answer but then a third text came. 

I think we need to talk.

And he got you there, because you had a lot of things to say to him.  
So you quickly texted back. 

30 minutes, wait two blocks down the road.

You just assumed that he knew where you were, you didn't know how, but he always did.  
You waited for a few minutes before getting up. 

“I'm going out for a bit”, you told Jake, not expecting an answer, because he had been quiet the last few times you went out.   
“Are you going to meet him?”, he then quietly, but firmly asked you and your heart literally skipped a beat.   
“What?”, you said, trying to sound like you had no idea what he was talking about.   
“Don't pretend like you don't know. I mean hat guy you've been texting. That you've been hooking up with probably every time you left the house without me”, he explained, but really, it needed no explanation, because of course you knew what and who he was talking about.  
But still, you didn't know what to tell him.

“How did you find out?” You weren't even trying to defend yourself, but you wanted to know how he now knew about it.  
“After last night I was worried.. You thought you were always so sneaky with your texting but of course I noticed. I just thought, that... as long as it didn't endanger us it was fine, although I didn't understand why you felt the need to hide it”, he then took a deep breath, he was still surprisingly calm.  
“But then you had that episode and I knew something was wrong, so I checked your phone once you went to bed”, he explained further. Usually you would've been mad that he had gone through your phone, but you knew he had reason and it also didn't compare to what you had been doing behind his back, so you didn't say anything. 

“And then reading through them I thought that maybe you had just met someone while you were out and maybe just wanted to keep it secret. But then I read that last text. The text that tipped you off that someone was coming”  
He didn't say it yet but you knew that he knew.   
He knew that it wasn't just someone you were hooking up with. It was a specific someone.

“At first it just didn't make sense. Why would some random person know what was going on? But it's not just a random person, is it?”, he then concluded and you knew that there was no use lying about it now.   
You just shook your head, not knowing what to say, but by now you felt sick. The guilt, the shame, knowing that you lied and betrayed your best friend, it made you want to throw up. 

“Don't tell me it's him”, he then only added, sounding pained and disappointed, and of course you knew who he meant. You remember having told him about what he had felt when you both ran into him that one time. The jealousy, the lust.   
You only looked at him, not wanting or even needing to answer, because he already knew what it was.  
“Jesus Christ, why? How even-?”, he asked you disbelieving. 

“I'm so sorry, Jake”, you only replied in a whisper, tears forming in your eyes.   
You couldn't talk about it right now, didn't know how to start, didn't know what he wanted to hear.  
Tears were now rolling down your cheeks.  
You needed air. You needed to get away from the judgmental look in Jake's eyes. 

“I'll come back”, you then only mumbled before turning around and going out the door.   
You were walking down the street and then you already saw Pierce's car standing there again and you got in.   
“I almost thought you was gonna leave me hanging”, he said in that accent and with that smirk, trying to ease the tension that was no doubt there, and hearing it immediately made your insides flutter, even with all that had just happened.  
You looked up at him and when he saw your tears, the smirk quickly faded.

“What happened?”, he asked, raising his left hand to push a strand of hair behind your ear and wiping the tears from you face.   
“Jake knows”, was the only thing you could bring out with a sob, your voice weak.  
You had no idea why you went to Donald to be comforted, but it felt good.   
“Hey, it's okay”, he tried to calm you down.   
“No, it's not, he hates me now”, you replied.   
“I'm sure he doesn't. And him knowing only means that you now don't have to sneak around behind his back anymore. So that's something”, he tried to make you laugh, tried to make you stop crying. 

“Baby, look at me”, he muttered, taking your face into his hands and making you look up at him, his thumbs wiping away the tears that kept on falling.  
“It's gonna be alright”, he said. You couldn't believe how understanding he was, how soft and kind he was and how well he comforted you. It was no secret that he didn't like Jake, or 'your little friend', as he liked to call him. But he knew he was important to you. He was all you had. 

You felt the urge to kiss him, so that's what you did.   
You were sure he could taste the salt from the tears on your lips, but you didn't care at that moment.   
He then gently broke the kiss.   
“How 'bout you stay the night with me? Gives you both some space”, he suggested and you were conflicted. On one hand you wanted to go back to Jake right away, try to solve this and explain yourself, but on the other hand you knew that he really probably needed some time to stomach all this and process it for himself, before you came in and made everything more complicated. 

You only nodded in response.   
“Alright, baby”, he said before starting the motor.

 

He drove to a motel. As usual.   
You had calmed down during the drive, your tears stopped flowing, but still you were confused and your thoughts were all messed up. 

Once inside the room you started pacing again and Don just watched you.   
“We still need to talk”, you then started. You still had a lot of things on your mind that needed talking about.   
“Why are your men still after us?”, you then just continued without even letting him answer, the anger probably audible in your voice.   
“Because they're doing their job”, he simply replied.   
“You couldn't have led them into the wrong direction? Away from us?”, you asked, trying to figure it out.   
“I could've, but I didn't”, he honestly answered and you didn't know what to make of that.   
You stopped pacing, standing a few feet away from him.

“So if they had caught us, then that would've been it? And you would've been okay with that?”, you wanted to know, somewhat disbelieving, digging deeper.   
“That's why I sent you the text”, he grew more angried, you could tell and you started to see the Pierce that had been after you before all this started.   
“Yeah, but what if I had been asleep? Then they would've caught us. Killed us”  
“But you weren't and they didn't”

“But what if they did? Do you just not fucking care about that?”, you were now yelling, letting all your anger out.  
“I still have a job to do! You're lucky I tipped you off at all”, he yelled back.  
“You still want me dead. Is that what you're saying?!”, your voice was calm now, but your fists were clenched at your sides, nails digging into the palm of your hands.

Pierce was now stepping closer, his eyes fixed on you. He was pissed. It was written all over his face.   
“You better watch that pretty little mouth”, he hissed.   
“Yeah? Or what? You gonna kill me?” You knew that you should probably just shut up but you couldn't, not when you were this mad.

He was just glaring at you, so close that you could feel his breath on your skin, and if he wanted, he could kill you with ease right now.   
But he didn't kill you, instead he crashed his lips on yours, engulfing you in a hard kiss.   
His hand gripped your hair, leaving you no room to move, to pull back, but you didn't even want to pull back.   
Instead you were grabbing on his shirt, pulling you even closer, so your bodies were against one another.   
His tongue was moving against your lips, wanting you to open them, but you wouldn't give in just yet.   
Suddenly, he gave your hair a hard tug, making you gasp at the slight pain, which allowed him to slip his tongue into your mouth. 

You could already feel the bulge in his pants, pressing against you.  
He let out a low growl, before releasing your hair and moving them to the back of your thighs, swiftly lifting you up.  
He walked the few steps towards the bed, before he dropped you on it. 

Pierce was standing on the edge of the bed, watching you.   
You got on your knees, still on the bed, so you could face him.   
He then lifted his hands up to the neckline of your shirt and then just ripped it apart. Right down the middle seemingly with ease.   
You pulled the rest off your body and threw it aside, leaving you in your bra.

Again you just watched each other and you could tell that he was thinking about what to do with you, tension thick.  
Then a smirk appeared on his lips, revealing that golden tooth that looked so strangely good on him, and you knew he had an idea.  
He started working on his belt, opening the buckle and taking it off completely.   
“Lie down”, he ordered, belt in his hands. 

You did like you were told.   
He then moved so he was on top of you, straddling your body and gathering your hands up in his, pulling them up above your head.   
Don wrapped the belt around your wrists before looping it through one of the metal bars on the headboard of the bed and tightening it, leaving you now room to move. 

He then just kept on kneeling above you, looking down, head tilted.   
“Not so mouthy now, huh?”, he grinned, before running his hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.   
You wanted to say something, but you didn't know what, so you just glared at him.   
He moved off of you and off the bed again, before he then started unlacing your shoes, pulling them off and then he let his hands trail up your legs, making your breath hitch slightly when his fingers ran over your inner thighs.   
Slowly his fingers started working on the button of your jeans, opening it and pulling the zipper down, hooking his finger into the waistband after, and peeling off your pants.   
Leaving you in only your underwear now. 

Donald then moved so his body was hovering over yours again. He kissed your lips again.   
Hungry, deep, passionate.   
You desperately wanted to run your fingers through his hair, but as you started to move your hands you were suddenly meeting resistance, being reminded of your restraints again.   
That made Don grin into the kiss, knowing that he was in complete control right now, at his mercy.  
He released your lips and then moved down, kissing your jaw and then your neck, he slightly bit and licked and sucked, and this time he left marks where everyone could see them.

Then he moved further down to your breasts, kissing them, pushing the cups down and then letting his tongue circle your nipple, making a soft sigh escape your lips, giving your other nipple the same attention but before he moved on again, he gave them a pinch. Making your body jerk, but it also made you moan. You could feel the wetness pool between your legs.   
His kisses trailed down your stomach and stopped shy above the waistband of your panties.

He let his fingers softly run over the skin above your underwear, all while watching you intently, waiting for your reaction, but you tried to hold it back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction just yet. But when he then let his tongue wander over your skin there as well, you couldn't hold back another moan, giving in.

Soon his fingers then also started pulling down your panties and you lifted your hips slightly, to make it easier for him to remove them, which made him chuckle lowly.   
“Always so fucking eager”, he grinned.   
He then looked down at your glistening, wet pussy.   
“And always so wet for me. You're practically dripping, baby”

You wanted his mouth on your core, wanted to feel his tongue against your clit and his beard against your skin.  
You watched him watch you, you wanted him so bad, while he was trailing some kisses along your legs and thigh, but not where you wanted or needed him.  
“Please, Don...”, you started whimpering.   
“What, sweetheart?”, he teased, full well knowing what you wanted, but wanting to hear you say it.  
“Please, eat me out”, you said, voice low. 

That smirk made its way onto his lips again before he then buried his face between your legs, going straight to your clitoris, making you moan.   
He started sucking on your hardened nub and alternating it with flicking his tongue across it, soon having you whimpering and writhing underneath him.   
You wanted to grab his hair and push him closer to your core, but once again you were only reminded of the ties around your wrists. 

You tried moving your hips a little against him, only gaining a little more friction from his beard, but he wrapped his right arm around your thigh and moved it across your stomach, holding you down on the bed.   
But then he took his other hand and slowly started inserting a finger into your wet opening, moving it in and out a couple of times, before adding another one. 

You felt yourself approaching your orgasm fast. And when he then started crooking his fingers, moving them against that pleasurable spot inside you, all while still sucking and licking your clit with that added bonus of his beard, you came. Hard.   
He helped you ride it out, he kept going until it was all too much and you were begging him to stop, because you were so sensitive.

Finally he stopped, pulling his fingers out and licking them clean, while you watched him, still so aroused.   
“You're delicious, sweetheart”

You now only realized that he was still completely dressed, his pants tented and you could only imagine how painfully hard he must be right now.   
It seemed like he knew what you were thinking, because now he slowly started to unbutton his shirt, giving you a striptease.   
And once he was completely undressed he came to kneel on the bed between your spread legs.

Your eyes wandered up and down his body, taking in his form like it's your first time and like it will be your last time, trying to memorize everything about him.  
That tattoo, the scars, every curve.   
You needed him inside you now. You wanted to feel his throbbing cock fill you up. 

“Are you just gonna stare or are you going to fuck me?”, you then finally asked him, voice low, teasing.  
“Oh, I'm gonna fuck you, baby”, he answered, smirking, before leaning down and kissing your lips once more.   
While he was kissing you, you could feel his cock moving through your folds, getting slick with your own juices.  
Then, achingly slow, Donald pushed his tip into your opening, making you feel every single inch, your moans swallowed by him.  
He stopped for only a few seconds once he was completely settled inside you.   
The stretch a slight pain, but mixed with pleasure and knowing that it was all him, made you forget about it.

Pierce started moving. Setting a slow, but deep, rhythm, sending a jolt of electricity through your body with every thrust.   
Soon, however, he couldn't keep that slow rhythm, getting faster with each second. You so badly wanted to touch him, run your hands over his skin.   
He now fucked you hard and deep and it felt so damn good.   
You could feel that tension slowly build up in your body again. 

“Please, don't stop”, you whimpered, knowing that you would soon cum if he kept it up and you wanted to cum. Wanted to cum around his cock.   
“I wanna touch you”, you said, pulling against your restraints.  
“What was that?”, he asked, of course knowing exactly what you had just said.   
“I need to touch you”, you begged, almost whining.   
“All right, baby”, he then replied, leaning over you to reach your wrists, swiftly untying the belt and as soon as they were free, they immediately found their way into his hair, tugging on the strands in the nape of his neck.

But it seemed like he had other plans, not wanting to indulge you too much.   
“Get on all fours”, he then ordered, before pulling out of you.  
You quickly removed your last article of clothing, your bra, and then did as you were told and right away he entered you again.   
Hands gripping your hips tightly, pulling you against him with every thrust. 

He then snaked on hand around your body to your front and his fingers found your clit, moving in circles against it.   
You were so close to cumming again with him doing that.   
“Fuck, I'm gonna - “, but you didn't even need to finish your sentence, he knew what you were going to say.   
Pierce started thrusting harder and deeper and putting more pressure on your clit and your orgasm crashed over you.   
His name came tumbling from your lips, like it was a prayer that you had to repeat over and over and over again. 

You legs started shaking, your arms holding you up were threatening to give in.   
Donald took his hand from your clit and instead gathered your hair up and pulled your head back with it.   
Making you arch your back, taking him in a slightly different angle and you didn't know how it was possible, but you somehow already felt yourself approaching another orgasm as he was pounding into you. 

He delivered a sharp smack against your ass, the metal of his hand stinging more than his human hand would have.   
The pain, however, didn't bother you, it only made that tension inside your body grow even more.   
He then thrust into you a couple more times, iron grip on your hip and in your hair, before finally spilling his seed inside of you, and that pushed you over the edge for the third time this night. 

As he released your hair, you had nothing holding you up, so your arms gave in, making you half collapse on the bed.   
Only then did he pull out of you, and you immediately let your other half lie down, too.   
Panting heavily, a thin layer of sweat covering your entire body.   
You looked over at him, he was also now lying down next to you, equally breathing as heavy and some strands of hair were sticking to his wet forehead. 

There was silence between the two of you.  
You didn't know what would happen now, after all you still had that argument before you two fucked.  
But you didn't want to be the one to bring it up again, at least not just yet.   
You were still in your post-orgasmic haze, not being able to think quite clearly. 

You raised your hands up to look at your wrists and they had some bruises on them and were definitely more than a little sore, so you gently rubbed them.   
Don was watching you do that, but then he took them into his hands, gently rubbing his own thumbs against them before then pressing some soft kisses against them.   
“I hope I didn't hurt you too much”, he whispered.   
“No, I'm fine. It was-” you paused, not knowing what to say. It definitely was something, but you didn't know what exactly.   
“It was intense?”, he then finished for you and you could only nod, agreeing to that. 

He then released your wrists again, but then moved his arm up so you could move closer towards him, resting your head on his chest.   
His hand started playing softly with your hair while you listened to his steady heartbeat.  
You were exhausted from the day and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

The last thing you heard was him mumbling something and then you felt him pressing a kiss against your head.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up the next morning still all tangled up with each other, still naked.  
Your leg was over his, your head on his chest and his arm around you, the other one was behind his head. 

It was hot in the room, the Mexican sun heating everything up with the first rays of sunshine and his body only radiated even more warmth.  
But you didn't want to move. You just wanted to stay like this. Bask in this moment for a little longer.   
In this peace. In this quiet. In this moment with him.

You only raised your head a little to look at him.   
His blond hair was tousled, messy and his face looked so calm, so relaxed, you had never seen him like that.   
For a split second a thought crossed your mind that if only you went with him, you could have this every day. 

Not just the sex, but the mornings after, too.   
Those lazy morning hours, the soft touches, breakfast in bed with the light peeking through the curtains.  
Deep down you knew, however, that this could never be. That this was only a product of your fantasy.

You put your head back down on his chest, gently touching your lips to his skin in a small kiss, and then continued to listen to his deep breathing and steady heartbeat, drifting off again, to sleep a little longer.   
His presence comforting and making you feel at peace enough to fall asleep without having to be afraid that someone was going to come and try and kill you while you're not awake.

You were woken up again for the second time this morning by a slight ticklish feeling on your skin.   
Slowly you opened your eyes, looking down and you saw that Donald was hovering above you, dragging his lips along your chest and stomach, beard tickling.   
A quiet moan escaped your lips, indicating him that you were now awake. 

He just kept moving further down your body, his hands also moving over your skin, and you knew what he wanted to do, which immediately made the wetness pool between your legs.   
It was almost embarrassing what an effect his touch had on your body, you were like putty in his hands.

His kisses and touches then went over to your inner thighs, skipping your aching core.   
Even this early in the morning, he wanted to tease you.   
He kept on torturing you this way, until a soft plea escaped your lips.   
“Please...”, you only softly whispered, brows knitted together, eyes squeezed shut.  
You could only imagine well enough that he was probably smirking now.  
“Okay, baby”, he then whispered back, the grin evident in his voice, you didn't even need to see his face to know it was there. 

He only placed one more kiss against your inner thigh, before he buried his face in your dripping wet heat.   
He licked and kissed and sucked relentlessly, making you approach your orgasm fast.   
You threw your head back and gripped the sheets with one hand and with the other you had a firm and tight grip on his hair.   
Your hips were moving against him, creating even more stimulation. 

Donald's hands were around your thighs, but not too tight, he allowed you to move, to use him for your pleasure.   
It only took a few minutes of that sweet torture until you came hard.   
The waves of your orgasm washing through your body, pulsating rhythmically. 

You didn't stop until you basically had to pull his head away from you.   
Breathing heavily, your body went limp.   
He came up from between your thighs and then pressed a kiss to your lips. 

You then rolled around so you were now on top of him, straddling him.   
Without any hesitation, you reached for his hard cock and lined it up with your entrance and then you slowly let yourself sink down on it, taking him deep.   
A low moan was coming out of his mouth and his hands found his way to your hips, gripping them.   
Moving up again in the same excruciating slow pace, you then set a steady, deep, rhythm.   
You wanted to take it slow this morning, feeling him deep inside of you and he let you take control.

“Oh fuck, baby”, Don then hissed out between clenched teeth and the grip on your hips became tighter.   
You knew that he would come soon, knew the signs of his body by now, so you indulged him, picking up the speed and moving fast up and down his length. But it was also to indulge yourself, already close to another orgasm, too.  
You threw your head into your neck, hair falling back as you rode him.   
One hand of his trailed up your body, wandering between the valley of your boobs and then settling around your throat, squeezing lightly, not enough to completely cut off your breathing, but just ever so slightly to make you feel a little dizzy. 

He was now also moving up against you, moving up whenever you came down on his cock.   
“I'm gonna cum”, you breathed out, voice hoarse. You felt it in your entire body and that lack of oxygen made you feel a little lightheaded, but it also made the approaching orgasm already feel more intense.   
You now more or less stopped moving at it was just him who pounded into you.   
And then you came and it was so intense, that for a split-second it went black before your eyes. 

You could feel him release into you and then his movement stopped and then his hand let go of your throat, blood and oxygen flowing back into your head and lungs.  
Collapsing on top of him, you tried to catch your breath.   
“You all right?”, he muttered against your hair, equally out of breath.   
You only nodded, still too overwhelmed by the pleasure to form words. 

“I should get back. I need to talk to Jake”, you mumbled after a while.   
“Wow, way to kill the mood, baby”, he said and you felt him laughing by the rumbling in his chest and still surprised you how you felt when he called you 'baby'.  
You didn't want to call it butterflies, but it sure felt like butterflies in your stomach whenever he used that pet name in his Southern accent. 

“Sorry, but I shouldn't have left like that yesterday. We need to talk this out”, you said, raising your head to look him in the face.   
“Yeah, I get it”, he said before kissing you gently.   
“But this was nice... sleeping over”, you whispered.  
You then got up and got dressed after taking a long shower. 

Donald then drove you back to your place and you felt your heart beat fast in your chest.   
Never in your life had you been scared to talk to Jake, but today was different.   
The situation was different, your lives were different and you were both different people.   
So you gave Don a quick kiss before opening the car door and getting out.   
“Call me, if anything happens”, he said and you understood his worry, nodding in reply, but you knew that Jake would never hurt you. No matter what happened.   
You then walked towards the house and took a deep breath before entering. 

“Jake?”, you called out and it was quiet for a few seconds, before you heard shuffling and then steps coming towards you.   
“You're back”, he then only said, his gaze immediately dropping to the bright purple bruise on your neck, and you could see the sadness, but also the anger in his eyes.   
You went to check his emotions and what you saw in his eyes was what was inside him, too.   
Sadness, disappointment and anger. 

“I'll always come back to you”, you whispered, looking at him with sincerity.   
“We need to talk”, you then added.   
You both moved to sit down in your makeshift living room.   
And then you told him how this all started, how it happened. 

Jake was silent, letting you speak until you were finished, but he still didn't say anything even after you were done.   
“Please, say something, Jake”, you pleaded.   
“He's using you, don't you get that? He's using you for sex and his mutant fetish, because he knows you can't say no in fear of getting killed”, he then said, brows pulled together, face stern.   
“He's not. Maybe in the beginning, but what we have now... it's something else, it goes deeper”, you answered, trying to explain to him, trying to make him see.   
“'What we have'”, he said mockingly, using his fingers as quotation marks. “What you have is Stockholm syndrome. He's manipulating you and you think you're in love” His voice got louder now and he became more angry and something inside you pulled together when he said the word love.

“I do not have Stockholm syndrome! You just don't get it”, you yelled back at him.  
“You're right, I don't get it, because I've never fucked the enemy and I also don't have the power to prod around in other people's feelings, so I have no idea what goes on in your messed up head”, Jake then spat back at you and that left you speechless. You just didn't know what to respond to that.   
“Jake, please...” You felt tears prickling in your eyes.

“It's just...”, he started. “You're still my best friend and I love you, but I'm afraid you don't really realize in what shit you got yourself”  
“I'm not in any danger, at least not more than we were before. He – he cares about me and I know how fucked up that sounds, but...”, you tried to explain again, a little more calm this time.   
“And do you care about him?”, he asked and that question was like a punch in the gut. This was a question you had avoided even just asking yourself, but now you were confronted with it and you didn't want to lie to Jake, not again.   
“I think I do”, you then said quietly, after a moment of silence. It felt good, to reveal the truth – to yourself and Jake – but at the same time it also now finally started to sink in what this between Donald and yourself really was.   
It wasn't just sex. There was something more. 

And then there was silence once more.   
It seemed like you and Jake both had to let that information sink in.   
“I can't stop you seeing him. I just want you to really think about this and about what situation you're getting yourself – and me – in”, Jake then quietly said and you could see how pained he was to say this, because he knew that he couldn't forbid you seeing him. You would still meet up behind his back. At least now he knew, that was something. 

You nodded and a tear rolled down your cheek that you immediately wiped away.   
Moving towards him, you gave him a long and tight hug.   
You knew why he was angry and you understood, but he was still your best friend, your only true ally in this world and you still needed him and you still loved him, no matter what. 

After that, there was still a little tension between you, but it almost felt like before.   
You spent nearly the whole day together and you even had fun and laughed together when you were reminiscing about times passed.   
But as nighttime rolled around you got another text. 

You okay? Wanna meet? 

You saw Jake glance over towards you when you phone vibrated.

I'm good and yes. 

You answered him. 

Good, cause I'm already outside.

He then quickly texted back and as you read it you could vividly imagine him with that smirk on his face.  
You then looked at Jake who already knew what was going to come.   
“Just go”, he said as if he had read those texts, knowing exactly what was going on.   
“Thanks”, you mumbled, not really knowing if you should thank him for letting you go and for being so understanding even if he didn't understand it at all. 

You got up and walked outside and you saw his car parked right in front of your house, not caring now if Jake saw you.   
Getting in you immediately kissed him and he kissed you back with the same fervor.   
“You talked to your little friend?”, he then whispered against your lips as he broke the kiss to catch his breath.   
“Yeah, he – he doesn't understand... but he tolerates it”, you replied with a smile, because it meant that you now could be with him without that nagging voice in your head, telling you how wrong this was.   
It was still wrong and you knew it, but not having to keep it a secret from Jake anymore was a big relief.   
“Let's go then, baby”, he said before putting the car into drive and bringing you to the same motel as last night. 

It all felt so familiar by now, the endless motel rooms that all sort of looked the same and gave you a feeling of comfort, his kisses, his touch and god, you could really get used to that.   
You never expected to feel this comfortable with him.   
In the beginning it really was just sex – mind-blowing, amazing, intense sex – but still just sex and there was still that tension between you at the start, that slowly faded with every time your lips connected. 

And that night wasn't very different, it was hands and lips everywhere.   
However, there was one thing that also slightly changed with every moment you spent together.   
A lot of the kisses became more tender and, if your dared to say it, loving.   
There were longing glances shared when he was fucking you, his eyes soft, as was his mouth. 

That scared you. It wasn't the fact that he was looking at you like that, but the fact that you liked it and that he probably saw that same look on your face.   
You knew that you shouldn't have let that happen. Sex was one thing, actual feelings were something completely different.  
And since you had more or less admitted it to yourself and Jake that you actually cared about him and it wasn't just mindless fucking, it made it harder to ignore those feelings. 

That night you didn't stay over, because you didn't want to stay away too long from Jake. You were sure he still worried about you and maybe even more now that he knew who you were meeting up with.   
So you asked Donald to drive you back after you were finished and dressed again.   
“Come on, baby, stay over” He sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless. He was watching you as you picked up all your clothes and put them back on.   
“I can't, I think I should get back to Jake, I don't want to test his patience”, you smiled apologetically, stopping in front of him.   
He put his hands on your hips, looking up at you with those blue eyes and a slight smirk on his lips.   
“You sure, darlin'? I could make you cum at least three more times tonight if you stay” The smirk on his face now spread even wider, revealing his gold tooth.   
You groaned, and you would be lying if you said that there wasn't already wetness pooling between your legs at his words, but you knew that you had to get back.   
“That's a very tempting offer, but I should really get back”, you said, but still leaned down to kiss him, your hands cradling his face gently. 

He immediately deepened the kiss, as if he was trying to get you to stay by kissing you senseless.  
Nevertheless you broke the kiss which made him emit a low groan.   
“You're stone-cold”, he said but still he chuckled a little.   
“I know, baby”, you said grinning, using the word that he always uses for you.  
“Oh, be careful, my love, or I'm not letting you leave”, he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, but you knew that you couldn't indulge him now or you really were staying over, because it would sure lead to a round two. 

In the end he really drove you back and Jake was relieved to see you back home safe and sound.   
Although he was tolerating it, you knew that he was still so very worried about you.   
You made plans that night to move again, just to be safe, just to be sure.   
So in the morning you packed up all your things and left the place, moving on. 

You sent Donald a text that you had relocated and where you were, but you didn't get a text back, which wasn't too unusual, but you were still a little disappointed. 

Five days passed and you had still not heard anything from him, not a text, not a visit and it was already time for another move.   
And again you sent him a text with your new location.  
This time you got a short text back. 

Meet you tomorrow. 

You were relieved that he replied but you were still a little worried about what was going on and you also really felt the need to see him again, your body was aching for him, yearning.   
So you were excited for tomorrow.  
You went to bed early, hoping that tomorrow would come quicker that way.   
Jake hadn't said anything, but you checked his emotions once and he was somehow relieved and hopeful that maybe this had stopped and one of you had ended this.   
But when you told him that you would be going out tomorrow you could see a look appear on his face, and you didn't even need to check his feelings to see what was going on inside of him. 

Tomorrow came and you were excited but still tried to keep it down for Jake's sake.   
He sent you a text to tell you when exactly he would pick you up and you pretty much waited by the clock to then go outside when it was time. 

Donald was already waiting in front of the house for you again.  
Once more you got into his car and you kissed him, it was sort of a routine by now, just like driving you to the motel he's been staying at.

You both went through the door and you were immediately on him, kissing him hungrily, getting your fix of him.   
He kissed you back, but then he broke the kiss.   
“We need to talk, baby”, he said and you could swear you heart skipped a beat.   
You both sat down on the bed. 

You wanted to ask him what this was all about when you saw him move and reach into the nightstand next to the bed.  
He pulled out an envelope and handed it to you.   
Taking it from him you opened it and inside you saw two passports and some other papers. You opened them up, flicking through them when you suddenly saw your face on one of the pages.   
Your brows furrowed as you took in the page.   
Your first name was standing there, but a random last name. The city and date of birth were also not correct.   
Then you opened the other one and you saw Jake's face in it, and it was the same as in the previous passport, first name was correct but the last name and other information was wrong.   
“What is this?”, you then finally spoke up.   
“New passports, birth certificates, everything you need”, he said slowly.   
“How – Why?”, you started, still not knowing what was going on or even what questions to ask. 

“I have a new job. You and Jake are no longer my priority. They are sending me to hunt down the Wolverine”, he said and when he mentioned that famous name, a small smirk appeared on his lips.   
“But that means I can't protect you anymore. I'm leaving tonight”, he took a deep breath before he kept on talking. “I faked a report in which I told them you both had died, procured some unrecognizable bodies and told them they were yours”, he then explained.   
“What?”, you asked disbelieving, your voice barely above a whisper.   
“Got your pictures from your files and had these passports made so you can go back into the States and be safe. Start a new life”  
“Are you saying-”, your voice broke off. “Are you saying we're free? No more running?” There was an urgency in your voice, you needed to know if what you were thinking was true. Tears were forming in your eyes.  
“Yes, you're free, no more running”, Donald confirmed, nodding with a soft smile. 

The tears were falling from your eyes and you then just kissed him with so much passion – and love – showing your gratitude and what you felt for him.   
He kissed you back, pulling you onto his lap, the passports fell to the ground as you wrapped your arms around his neck.   
“Thank you”, you mumbled against his lips, but then you went straight back to kissing him.

He hadn't specifically said it, but you knew what he meant when he said he had a new job. He would no longer be around.   
And this night, this moment, might be your last night together and you were determined to make the most of the short time.

Your tears had subsided by now again and you were now driven by lust and love.   
He pulled your shirt over your head as you started moving against him, feeling his bulge against your center.   
You needed him badly, but you wanted to drag it out, make it last, at least as long as you could.

His hands were wandering over the exposed skin of your upper body and then moving further down, until they settled on your ass, squeezing and moving you against him even more.  
You both let out a low moan, almost in sync, against each others lips; the sounds swallowed by the others mouth.

You started to unbutton his shirt and then let your hands wander over his skin, so soft and hot under the palms of your hands.   
Pushing the shirt off his shoulders and throwing it to the side you then started to work on his belt, fingers fumbling with the buckle.   
You moved off him and got down on the floor between his legs instead, kneeling in front of him.   
Opening the belt and his pants you moved them down far enough to release his hard cock. 

You glanced up at him and he was watching you intently, his hand moved to stroke his palm over your cheek.   
You then took his cock in your hand and placed a kiss on the head of his erect member, before letting the tip of your tongue circle around it, teasing him.  
His hand moved again, settling in your hair, grabbing it into his fist. You could feel the tension in his body by that simple gesture alone, the way he had your hair gripped tight and the way the muscles in his thighs hardened. 

“Stop teasing me like that, baby”, he then muttered.  
You then finally took the head between your lips, sucking on it lightly before moving his whole length into your mouth, setting a rhythm, taking him so deep it would almost make you gag, and then almost releasing him again.   
Occasionally your tongue would swirl around the tip or it would massage the bundle of nerves on the underside.  
His breathing became labored.   
“You look so fucking beautiful with your mouth around my cock”, Don breathed out and you moaned in response, the vibrations in your throat only giving him even more pleasure. 

But you didn't want to make him cum yet, you wanted to feel him inside of you when he reached his peak.   
So you released his cock with an obscene pop-sound.

You then got up again, standing in front of him as you started to strip down your clothes.   
His gaze was fixed on you and vice versa.  
He was slowly pumping his member as he was watching you and once you were completely naked, he gave you the order to lie down on the bed.   
As you did that, he started getting fully undressed, too. 

For a second you both just stayed like that.   
You, spread out on the bed, looking up at him, taking in his whole glorious body, trying to memorize every inch of him; and he was looking down at you, devouring you with his eyes.   
Donald then moved onto the bed between your spread legs and leaned down to kiss you and while he was kissing you, he lined himself up with your entrance and then moved into you with one swift movement, made easy because you were so wet for him, you were practically dripping. 

He set a steady and deep pace.   
His hands moved into yours, intertwining his fingers with yours and his forehead was pressed against yours, breaths mingling together.   
There was the occasional breathy fuck, or your name that also came out of his mouth between heavy breathing.

You felt the heat low in your stomach start to build up as he picked up his pace, moving faster now.   
You wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him even closer, so you could take him even deeper.   
He released one of your hands and with his free hand reached between your bodies and started to rub circles against the bundle of nerves between your thighs.   
It immediately increased your pleasure and you felt your orgasm approach very quickly now.   
Your free hand was gripping his biceps, nails digging into his skin. 

“You're gonna cum around my cock?”, he asked you, his voice low.  
The way he started moving now – more erratic, losing his rhythm – told you that he was also close to his own release.   
You only nodded, eyes pinched close as the pleasure threatened to become too overwhelming.   
“Look at me, baby”, he said but it was more a command. 

You opened your eyes again, looking into his; they were so piercing blue.   
And then you came, squeezing around him, making him orgasm as well.   
“Fuck, baby”, he spoke between heavy breaths as he released himself inside of you. 

He then pulled out of you, both panting, collapsing next to you, but pulling you close to him, wrapping his arm around you. 

There was always silence after you had slept together, but this time it was different.   
There was more.   
Maybe it was the impending departure, maybe it was the feeling of being free, of knowing that you slept with him because you wanted to, without any other reasons.   
Or maybe it was the fact that you loved him in a strange and twisted way, but in a little while it would all be over. 

You knew you had to end it on your terms, so after a little longer of laying next to him and kissing him you got up and got dressed, like all those other times after you had had sex with him.   
This way, you could maybe convince yourself that this was just another encounter and that in a few days you would see him again, maybe you could lie to yourself for just a little while. 

Neither one of you said a single word as you left the motel room and got into his car.   
And the drive home was equally as quiet.   
You didn't know what to say to him.   
Thank him for not killing you and actually helping you in the end? Thank him for all the times he fucked you so well you almost forgot your own name?

When he stopped in front of your house again, you both still sat there for a while, not getting out just yet.   
“Thank you”, you then only simply said and he nodded.   
You kissed him once more, knowing that this was the last kiss you two will ever share, it was a deep and long and tender kiss.

He then pulled back, pushed a strand of hair behind your ear, looking into your eyes and for a second you thought he was going to say something or kiss you again, but he just retracted his hand, moved back.   
“Take care, baby”, he then only said, a slight smirk on his lips that didn't seem to quite reach his eyes. 

“You too”, you replied with a small smile.  
You then reached out to open the door and got out.

You waited on the sidewalk for him to drive away and watched as he disappeared down the road.  
You stood there, papers in hand, a free woman. 

So this was the end.   
It ended how you always knew it would end. In pain. The heartache however, was unexpected. 

You had walked the line and somehow, against all odds, you came out on top.


End file.
